First Meeting
by GleeFanatic1988
Summary: My take on Santana and Brittany first meeting. Please review!


It happened thirteen years ago where fate laid a hand. Brittany Susan Pierce was an energetic bundle of joy who loved to dance. Her mom stayed at home taking care of her while her dad worked as a realtor. She wanted to do any kind of dance. Her parents enrolled her into every dance class a child could be put in. She had a crazy busy schedule but Brittany loved it. When she started dancing she was two years old and did ballet, tap, jazz, hip-hop and ballroom. She went to dance class Monday through Friday ten am to twelve pm. After dance class they would go home eat lunch and take a nap. After the nap they would walk to the park so Brittany could play with some other kids. She loved playing at the park and would get to spend two hours day their. After the park they would walk back home and eat dinner with her dad. Then they would watch some television and Brittany's mom would give her a bath and her dad would read her a story and tuck her in every night.

Santana Maria Lopez was a feisty troublemaker and nothing like Brittany. Santana love to cause mayhem at her little age of two. She was energetic and vey active. She would run around the house and would climb on everything and jump off things. She would break anything in her way. She was such a handful her mom would call her a little Tasmanian devil. Santana's mom was a stay at home mother and her father was a Doctor at Lima Hospital. Her mom enrolled her in pee wee tumbling to get ride of some of her daughter's energy. After going to tumbling for two months her mother saw it was helping so she started looking for things to enroll her daughter in. On Santana's third birthday her mother enrolled her into a dance class called toddler ballet. Santana started on Monday at ten am.

Little Santana was excited to start a dance class. At seven o'clock Santana got up and ran to her moms room. She jumped on her bed and started yelling

"Mommy, I go to dance class" "get up get up"

"Honey you still have three hours go back to sleep"

"No mommy gets up"

"Oh Santana mommy doesn't feel well let me sleep for a little while longer"

"No I wanna go now where's daddy?"

"He's working princess I'm up anyway let's get dressed and go for breakfast we'll take a walk then go to your dance class."

"Yeah thanks mommy"

"Yeah Yeah go get the clothes we bought or dance class"

"Okay dokey mommy" Santana says getting up and running to her room. She grabs the clothes and runs to her mom's room.

After Santana and her mom shower and got dressed it was eight thirty. They went to the diner and ate breakfast. When breakfast was finished they walked to a big brick building. Santana stared in awe at the beautiful statue outside of the building.

"Mommy is this the place?" Santana asks curiously

"Yes honey lets go we have fifteen minutes left so we are going to get a tour of this place now hold my hand and let's go"

Santana grabs her mom's hand and walks into the building.

"Well hello there who are you?" a tall red haired women asks

"Hi I'm Maria Lopez and this is my daughter Santana I talked to you on the phone a week ago"

"Hi, yes I remember I'm Miss Larry and welcome to Lima Dance Academy I'll show you around" "Your teacher will be Mrs. Good she's been teaching her for ten years follow me this way"

Miss Larry walked Mrs. Lopez and Santana around the classrooms and introduced them to all the teachers.

"Wow mommy there's a lot of mirrors in them rooms"

"Yeah honey it's so you can see yourself while your dancing"

"Oh cool"

Santana pulls her mom's shirt ad says "Can we go to my class yet?"

"Sure sweetie"

Miss Larry walks them into a class and introduces them to Mrs. Good.

"Well hello Santana and welcome to toddler ballet let me show you where to sit and we will get started" "Mrs. Lopez you can have a seat in the next room with the windows where the other parents are Miss Larry will show you"

"Okay thank you and Santana behave" Mrs. Lopez says walking with Miss Larry to the parent room.

"Okay mommy I will" Santana calls back to her mom, and sits where Mrs. Good told her to.

"Well class this is Santana Lopez, she will be joining our ballet class from now on, can everyone say hello to Santana" Mrs. Good states

Five students scream hello to her all at once.

"Hi" Santana says shyly

"Okay let's introduce you to all the girls, okay girls line up" All the girls ran up to Mrs. Good and made a straight line facing the mirrors.

"Okay this is Madison Larry, Madison say hello to Santana" Mrs. Good says pointing to a girl with red hair, hazel eyes wearing a green leotard with a black tutu and tights.

"Hi Santana My mom owns this dance academy" Madison says

"Hi Madison"

"Okay this is Quinn Fabray" Mrs. Good says pointing to a hazel eyes girl with long blonde hair wearing a pink frilly leotard with white tights and a pink tutu.

"Hello Santana pleasure to meet you" Quinn said doing a curtsy.

"Hi Quinn nice to meet you to"

"Okay this is Rachel Berry" Mrs. Good says pointing to a brown hair brown eyes short girl wearing a red tutu and a black leotard with black tights.

"Hello Santana I would like o welcome you to this dance class I have been here since I was able to walk and I look forward to having extra backup dancers" Rachel said giving her a mega Wyatt smile.

"Okay… hi" Santana says annoyed

"Okay this is Jenny Reed" Mrs. Good says pointing to a light brown hair blue eyed wearing a black leotard and purple tights with a purple tutu.

"Hey Santana"

"Okay and lastly this is Brittany Pierce" Mrs. Good says pointing to a blonde hair blue eyed girl twirling in a circle. She was wearing green tights an orange leotard and a yellow tutu with purple ballet shoes.

"Hi Santana I'm Brittany and you're pretty do you wanna be friends?"

"Umm… hi… I guess"

"Okay that's everyone girls lets show Santana our routine."

So the girls taught Santana a simple routine they learned. Santana enjoyed herself a lot.

"Alright girls see you next week" Mrs. Good says

The girls walk to where their parents were standing Santana ran to her mom.

"Mommy did you see me huh?"

"Yeah sweetie you were great I'm so proud of you"

Brittany walked up to Santana and said "Bye see you next week" and she gives her a hug.

"Bye" Santana says hugging her back.

Brittany and Santana have been going to dance class together for over a year together and just finished a dance recital.

"Hey San you were great"

"No way Britt-Britt you rocked"

"I think we both did good"

"Yeah hey wanna come over to my place?" Santana asks

"Sure let's ask my mom"

Both girls walked up to Brittany's mom. They pleaded with her mom and soon the girls were in Mrs. Lopez' car.

"I'm so glad were best friends" Brittany says

"Me too I'm glad I came to dance"

Me too"

They link pinkies in their car seats and smile holding each others' pinkies the whole way back to Santana's house.

THE END


End file.
